When the Lost Are Found
by koodles4you
Summary: Danielle has been is search of her brother, Francis Sullivan, since he abandon her, but instead of finding him she finds Jack Kelly, then she loses one of her best friends in the whole world, and it seems her whole world is crashing down right before her.
1. chapter 1

** This is the new and improved When the Lost are Found chapter 1. I'm sorry for all the spelling errors.**

**Rachel**

As she walked down the streets of New York she couldn't stop thinking of what he did to her. She was seven when he left her alone at her mother's funeral. Francis knew she would have no place to go. He knew she was only seven and relied heavily on him for things. He also knew she had no idea who her father was. So basically he left her, cold, alone, and familyless on the day of her mothers funeral.  
  
Now that she was so close to Manhattan she had no idea what she was going to say to him. Now she was in Brooklyn. It was getting dark and she needed to find a place to sleep. She took a few turns and found a quiet park. She nestled under a big oak tree, and intended to go to bed when a group of boys and a few girls started playing a game that included a near by pond. She was in no mood for confrontation (on any other day she would have pounced at the chance) so she got up to find a quieter spot to sleep. When a rather tall boy interrupted her.  
  
"We bein' to loud for ya?" he asked tilting his head and making a poutie expression.  
  
"Do ya hear that fellas were bein' to loud for her. I'm sorry darlin'."  
  
"Hey leave the goil alone. She ain't done nothin' ta any of you."  
  
It was hard to see in the dark but she did make out a short boy with a stick of some sort hanging out of his pants. He had on a hat on then again so did most of the other people. But when he spoke all the other's quieted down to listen to him.  
  
"You leave her alone an' she'll leave us alone."  
  
He finished and everyone resumed their game, except for him who started to walk in her direction breaking his own rule to leave her alone.  
  
"It ain't safe for poitty goils like ya'self to be sleepin' in da middle of a park in Brooklyn."  
  
"Were do you suppose I sleep then. I've got no money."  
  
"I don't know, but not here. Why are ya here anyway? Ya don't sound like a Brooklyn native."  
  
"That's because I'm not. I'm from Charleston, West Virginia."  
  
"Well ya strayed poitty far from home."  
  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm looking for my brother. He supposedly lives in Manhattan."  
  
"Hmm, Jackie Boi's territory. I could ask him if he knows your brodder. He knows alotta' people. What's his name? No wait first what's your name? I'm Spot Colon. Da leada' of da Brooklyn Newsies."  
  
"Oh good umm, I'm Danielle Kelly and my brother is Francis Sullivan."  
  
"I'll ask Jackie boi if he know's him. Ya should stay wit us tonight. At The Newsboy Lodgin' House. It ain't the nicest place ever but it keeps the rain off of ya. I got some questions for ya too."  
  
Danielle really wasn't sure what she had just gotten into but Spot seemed nice and he might be able to help her find her brother. Since he had walked up to her she could see him better. His piercing blue eyes seemed to almost see through you. Danielle didn't seem to notice much more than his dirty brown hair and his dirty clothes. Everything about this boy seemed to be dirty. Danielle didn't mind though, she grew up dirty.  
  
"Hey Spot I thought we were all supposed to leave her alone. What about you? Ya don't look too upset to have this goil followin' you around."  
  
Said the same guy who spoke to her earlier. Spot didn't look too happy about his comment, but he spoke calmly,  
  
"She's lookin' for her brudda Francis Sullivan"  
  
After he said that everyone's attention switched to her. They stared at her for what seemed an eternity until Spot said,  
  
"I'm takin' her ta The Lodgin' House and I'll see ya lada' tonight that's when we'll do introductions."  
  
Then they walked off to the lodging house. They walked up to a small building with a sign that read "The Newsboys Lodging House." They entered into a small room that could be considered a lobby, he lead her into a small room with a fireplace and a few chairs.  
  
"Would ya like ta sit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you some questions about 'im?"  
  
"Do you think we could hold this conversation till later? I'm not feeling to grand." She asked.  
  
"Sure, Dani, we can talk whenever ya want. There are beds and bathrooms upstairs. I'll show you where." Spot said.  
  
"That would but much appreciated."  
  
She replied. He led her up a staircase to a rather grungy old room with bunk beds and a door leading to what seemed to be a bathroom.  
  
"Ya can sleep here." He said pointing to a bottom bunk in the corner of the room.  
  
"And the girls bathroom is the next door over to the left."  
  
"Thank-you" She replied soberly. "May I take a shower?"  
  
"Sure I guess" Spot said, disappointed that he couldn't get more information about her brother out of her. Soon Danielle's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"When I get out of the shower will you still be open for that conversation?" Danielle asked, sensing his disappointment in not having that conversation with her. She really didn't want to talk about it, but after all this boy had done for her she owed it too him. Though she couldn't figure out why he cared so much about he family problems.  
  
"Yeah Dan, I'll be here if you do want to talk."  
  
She gave him quick smile and walked to the bathroom.  
  
_Why does he care so much about my brother?_ She thought._ I've only known him for twenty minutes and he already is calling me Dan. No one but Francis ever called me that. Not that bothers me it's just weird.  
_  
She loved the shower. The hot water on her back was a pleasure she seldom got to enjoy. Danielle wasn't sure how long she was in there but she knew it was a while. When she came out of the bathroom Spot was sitting on a bunk in the lodging room. (As she assumed it would be called)  
  
"How was your shower?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She said still contemplating what she was going to tell him and what to keep to herself.  
  
"Good. Do you not have any other clothes to change into?" He asked noticing she was wearing the same clothes he found her in. a skirt that reached just below her knee's and a blue, stained, blouse.  
  
"Umm, I could never afford something different." She answered mad at herself for being that blatantly honest.  
  
"Well I guess if you don't mind wearing pant you can barrow somethin' of mine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, here go change into this."  
  
He said handing her a pair of pants and a shirt  
  
"You might need a belt or somethin' wit' da pants."  
  
"O.k. Thanks Spot." She replied. When she came out of the bathroom he realized her was right about her needing a belt but there was nothing either of them could do about it tonight.


	2. chapter 2

**I also edited this one for you're viewing pleasure. I am again sorry for the spelling errors.**

Rachel

"Wanna play a game a cards?" Spot asked gesturing to the deck of cards in his hand.  
  
"Sure," Danielle replied. Glad to have a reason to play cards. When Danielle usually played it was to earn money for dinner, but today it was just for fun. She had no money to bet anyway.  
  
"What can ya play?"  
  
"Anything basically. Card games were half my income growing up."  
  
"Ya o.k. Wit' poker?" He said already dealing the hand.  
  
"Sure whatever floats your boat." She said mockingly. He ignored the edge in her voice and they played a few  
  
hands of poker and then switched to war. They were happily playing this until the other newsies came back.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in fellas." The same obnoxious boy from earlier said.  
  
"If I was dragged in by a cat what dragged you in? Danielle asked.  
  
"If ya weren't a goil I'd..." He cut himself off knowing that Spot wouldn't be to happy if he soaked a girl both of them had only known for half an hour.  
  
"If I wasn't a girl you'd what?" Danielle asked trying to pick up the fight that the obnoxious boy had just dropped.  
  
"Spot tell this goil to sit before I'se forced ta do some thin' I don't wanna do." He said. Danielle didn't wait for Spot to tell her. She got up a walked next door to the bathroom. She washed her face and then entered back into the room.  
  
"Dani" Someone yelled. She looked around and found Spot looking straight at her. "Dani do ya want us ta deal ya in?" He asked  
  
"Sure" She said. She went over and found a spot on the floor next to a girl about a year older than Dani, and on her other side sat a boy no older that ten.  
  
"Hi, I'm Butter." The girl by Danielle said. The girl had rather short brown hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her eyes were happy, optimistic looking. They seemed to give way to an almost bubbly personality.  
  
"I'm Danielle." She answered  
  
"I'm Corner, because whenever I sell papes I always stand on a corner." The little boy on the other side of her said.  
  
"I'm Dani or Dan, and I don't know why that's my name." She said sticking out her hand. He shook it and jokingly said,  
  
"Just because your nice don't mean I'se gonna take it easy on ya. I'se known for my amazin' poker abilities,"  
  
"Ya don't got amazin' poker abilities." Spot said. Apparently playing with Corner a little bit. "Cheat taught ya how ta play like 'im. And she don't need ya goin' easy on her, she's actually good enough player on 'er own."  
  
"Thanks Spot" Dani said slightly blushing, and a little surprised that he would say that. They played for about an hour until Butter asked her if she would like to get ready to go to bed. Danielle was glad to oblige and went next door to the girl's bathroom. When inside there were three other girls besides her and Butter. Then Butter began introduction.  
  
"Girls this is Dani."  
  
"Are you the one who told off Bull?" One of the girls asked.  
  
"If Bull is the tall, obnoxious boy, then yeah" Dani answered. Surprising herself at her own bluntness.  
  
"Yeah that's 'im. I can't believe ya did that on ya's first night 'ere. I mean we all have done it before, but on ya first night. That's brave."  
  
"Umm, thanks,"  
  
Then the girl who had just spoken to her stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Trixie." Trixie had long red gold hair, blue/gray eyes and wore a pair of gray pants and a white blouse. She was about half a foot taller than Dani. Then Trixie pointed to a smaller girl about nine and said her name was Kitty. Kitty had a jumper on. It was gray and had a faded blue blouse on under it. Then Trixie pointed out another girl. Blue, a girl who looked to be about sixteen. She had flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't say anything she just flashed a smile.  
  
"Would you like me to braid your hair?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Umm can you French braid?" Dani asked, remembering all the timed when her mother would braid her hair  
  
right before bed so when she woke up in the morning it would be wavy.  
  
"Yeah," She answered, Dani hadn't had her hair done by someone else since her mother died. Her  
  
mind started to wander in the past soon she was brought back by a voice that belonged to Kitty.  
  
"Were ya from? 'Cause ya don't sound like ya from around here."  
  
"I'm from Charleston."  
  
"Wow, that's far," Butter exclaimed, "How did you get here?"  
  
"Walked some of the way and if I got some money I would ride the bus. I mostly walked though." The girls talked until Dani's hair was done. Then at which point Dani left the room, and headed for her cot. Right before she reached it Spot summoned her up to the roof.  
  
"What ya wanna do tomorrow?" Spot asked. As soon as they reached the roof.  
  
"Go to Manhattan. Look for my brother. Things along those lines."  
  
"Well, don't ya think I should know about who were lookin' for?"  
  
"I told you, Francis Sullivan. The story behind it isn't all that great."  
  
"I wanna hear it."  
  
"He left me. Abandon me. When I was seven right after our mother died. He was my best friend in the whole world, and he knew that. I was sitting in a church pew for three-hour's waiting for him to come and get me. Convinced that he was just lost or late. He was ten. I know he was also only a child, but we could have helped each other. I wonder if he ever thinks about me. Does he know about all the nights I slept in alleys, all the timed I went without food and all the times I cried myself sleep? He left a seven-year- old out on the street with no food or money. Does he feel guilty? Does he even remember me?"  
  
"I'm sure he remembers you." Spot said with an uncomfortable look on his face. It made him feel better to know that Jackie-boi didn't kill nobody, but it was still wrong of him to abandon his baby sister. "I'll take a visit ta Manhattan tomorrow to find out about ya's brodda."  
  
"I'll go too." Dani said, trying to make herself sound convincible.  
  
"Na I think I should go alone, and ya can come wit' me da next day." Spot said. Dani was to tired to object, but she knew tomorrow she wouldn't be.


	3. chapter 3

** Howdy i don't own anyone but Dani and all the Brooklyn Newsies except Spot, yeah, thats it. **

**oh, yeah you don't have to read the part about Davi/Sarah i put that in there for a friend of mine, and kinda myself. **

Dani awoke the next morning to some one in the bathroom. She suspected it was Spot so she got up and went to the girls bathroom and got ready for the day as fast as she possible could. She went down stairs and out the door to wait for Spot there. Her wavy (thanks to the braids she had just taken out)  
blonde hair that usually hung down to right below her shoulders was now  
blowing in the cold morning wind.  
"How did I'se know ya would be out here waitin' for me?"  
Dani spun around to see Spot standing in the doorway.  
"I want to go to." "Not today I have other things I'se need ta talk 'bout with Jack anyway." Dani was starting to get suspicious of Spot. Why did he care if she went or  
not, it was her brother. "How's about I treat ya ta breakfast and then ya come back 'ere and if all  
goes well you can come wit' me tomorrow?" "Fine, but what am I supposed to do at the lodging house after breakfast?"  
"I got one of me best sellers to show ya da ropes of sellin' papes."  
"Lead the way captain" Dani replied, rather upset she wasn't going to Manhattan. After all of her  
troubles of getting here, but she could wait one more day.  
"'Eres da place,"  
Spot held the door open as Dani walked into a small Pastry shop.  
"Two of da chocolate ones,"  
Spot said pointing to a pair of chocolate pastries.  
"Newsie discount?" The man at the counter asked. Spot nodded and handed the man his money and  
the man handed him is pastries.  
"Hope ya like chocolate"  
Spot said, as he handed her pastry to her. "I haven't had much chocolate but what I have had I liked. Thank-you for  
buying me breakfast and going to see Jack."  
"Ya welcome,"  
He replied looking a little surprised. After they got done eating Spot headed towards Manhattan as Dani headed to The Lodging House. She was still  
kinda upset about not going with Spot, but Spot made it clear over  
breakfast that her day was not going to be a easy one.  
  
point of view change  
  
Spot walked alone to Manhattan. He had just gotten away from Dani. She was definitely one of the most headstrong girls that he had ever met. But if her story checks out she would have a reason to be. Spot respected her. He liked her; she demanded respect, as did he. You don't become the leader of  
the Brooklyn newsies from letting people walk all over you. He was the toughest and most well known newsie in all on New York. Followed by Jack  
Kelly or as Dani called him, Francis Sullivan. It doesn't matter what you call him it's the same person. Francis was sent to jail and escaped. He canged his name to Jack Kelly so the bulls wouldn't  
find him.  
And apparently Dani didn't know this. When Spot really thought about it  
Jack and Dani do look a lot alike and they act alike also. Soon his  
thoughts were interrupted by  
Race Tracks voice  
"Vermont is considering ta join New Yowk!"  
"Where's that story?"  
Spot asked jokingly  
"Hey ya Spot,"  
Race said, they spit shook and race started talking again,  
"What brings ya ta these parts?"  
"I got some business wit' Cowboy," Spot said using Jacks nickname also making sure he didn't give away to much  
information.  
"Do ya know where I can find 'im?"  
Spot asked  
"Probably in Central Park or around there."  
"Thanks Race" Spot said as he headed on his way to find Jack. He was surprised that Race hadn't invited him to a poker game or something but he didn't have time to  
do that any way. He had places to go and people to see. He looked all around Central Park and Jack was no were in found. So he resorted to plan  
two, wait for him at Tibby's. It didn't take long before Jack walked  
through the door.  
"Hey ya Cowboy over here."  
"Hey ya Spot why the pleasure?"  
"No reason just needed a break."  
"ya want somthin' ta eat?"  
"Na, I ain't hungry," Spot replied. He wasn't sure when the right moment to ask about Dani was,  
but was going to wait for it. "How Blue? She said she was comin' to Manhattan yesterday. I waited and she  
never came."  
Jack said with deep concern in his voice.  
"Umm maybe she forgot. She seems to be o.k. though." Spot knows Jack cares deeply for Blue. They've been dating for half a year. But lately Blue doesn't seem as happy to see Jack as she used to be. It was none of Spots business, yet on that thought neither is this Dani issue, but  
for some reason he felt it was.  
"I don't understand how she could just forget. She ain't never forgot  
before. I think some thins wrong wit...."  
Jack kept talking, but Spots mind was wandering. Far beyond Jacks love problems. He wasn't scared or even nervous. He just wanted to wait for the  
right moment to spring this on him, and this didn't seem to be it.  
".... She said dat we was made for each other and-"  
"Are ya doin' somethin' later tonight? 'cause I gotta talk ta ya."  
"Umm no, just come by the Lodin' house and I'll be there."  
"Bye Jack oh and I'll talk to Blue for ya."  
"Thanks Spot,"  
Spot left Tibby's leaving a very confused Jack, and a plateful of unanswered question. He would have stayed longer but Jack was annoying him  
with his love problems, and Spot had no intentions of spending any  
unofficial time (as in Newsie business stuff) with Jack right now. Right after Spot left Tibby's he started getting really bored and needed to find something to do before he started talking to himself. So he went to pay a visit to The Mouth. (To all you not newsie obsessior's jk The Mouth is David Jacobs) Since Davi's dad armed healed and Davi went back to school  
no one's seen much of him. As soon as he got close to the Jacobs apartment he heard some one singing "Once and for All." It was Sarah. She won't get over Jack. He broke up with  
her right before him and Blue got together. Supposedly she was being to  
pushy and wouldn't give him any space, so Jack broke up with her. Spot didn't care though he never liked her. She wasn't bright enough for Jack she would go off in her own little wold and ask people stupid and obvious  
questions, but Jack was attracted to her none the less.  
Spot walked up and rang the door bell. Sarah answered,  
"May I help you? Oh, hi Spot,"  
She said  
"Yeah, hi Sarah, is Davi there?" "No, I'm afraid he's gone to New Hampshire with his school. Would you like  
me to tell him you stopped by?"  
"No thanks, bye Sarah."  
"Bye Spot." She said as she closed the door. Now he still had a little while before he  
wanted to go talk to Jack and nothing to do.


	4. chapter 4

"Wait now what am I exactly supposed to do?" Dani asked Cheat, her chaperone and teacher for the day.  
"Ya just improve da headline." Cheat said like it was no big deal. Now Dani was used ta lying to people but never to where they would know as soon as they looked at it. These people would hear a headline, buy a paper, and find out it wasn't true.  
"What if they get mad when they find out that I just lied to them?"  
"They won't" Cheat said, starting to get a little tired of her constantly questioning  
him.  
"So just try, and if they get mad we'll soak 'um togetha."  
"O.k." Dani relied, still not one hundred percent certain this would work, but  
what did she have to lose?  
"A dead body was discovered behind the Empire State's building." Dani yelled out. To her surprise a few people bought her papers.  
"Ha, I told ya, you could do it. Next time don't make da headline so drastic, or people _will _start to get mad."  
"Yeah, ok." Dani said. The rest of her day was either selling papers or sharpening her fighting skills with Cheat. She was proud of her fighting skills, and Cheatseemed to be surprised by them.  
  
point of view change  
  
"Ya ready Cowboy?" Spot asked  
"Yeah,"Jack said jumping off his bunk.  
"So Spot, what'd ya wanna talk 'bout?"  
"I'll tell ya when we's get outside." Spot muttered. He was ready to talk about this, and whether or not Jack was, Spot couldn't wait any longer.  
"I found a girl yesterday that claims to be ya sista." Spot said, with no hesitation in his voice. "She's lookin' for ya. She's pretty mad too."  
"Ok, ok, I get it, Danielle's here."  
"So she really is you're sista." Spot said without very much surprise in his voice. "Why'd ya leave 'er?"  
"The bull's again. I asked 'er ta go wit' me but she was to young to unda'stand so she wouldn't go. I don't blame 'er I wouldn't have gone wit'me either."  
"Have ya always been chased by the bulls? What for this time?"

"They thought I killed my modda. Danielle and me know I didn't do it but the bulls wouldn't believe us. That night I was sleepin' unda' tree in a park because my mudda and me got in a fight a few days before, and she kicked me out. Nobody but Dani would tell them that and they just though I told 'er ta say that. Their theory was that I killed my own mudda and went to the park ta make an alibi. The bulls were going to put me on trial for murder so I just ran."  
"Who did kill you're mudda?"  
"Danielle would know better than I would, She stayed in Charleston."

"I'se bringin' 'er by tomorrow. I don't think she's goin' ta be to happy ta  
see ya. I'se just warnin' ya."  
"Bye Spot," Jack said, ending their conversation.

What Spot had just told him wouldn't sink in till later that night, after Jack had time to think about it. Spot was glad he had the long walk back to Brooklyn he needed time to sort things out.

By the time he got to Brooklyn he was ready to talk with Dani though, and so was she apparently, because she was sitting near the front of the lodging house waiting for him. When he was in sight she jumped up and ran to him, he led her to a near by park.  
  
point of view change  
  
She'd been waiting for Spot all day. And now that he was here she wondered what took him so long. She ran to meet him and he led her to the park the met in and they sat on a bench together. Spot didn't say anything for a little while. Dani wanted badly for him to tell her about his trip to Manhattan, but she didn't want to sound desperate. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and had to say something.  
"Did you find him Spot?" She asked looking hopefully into his eyes.  
"Yeah, ya know da Jack I'se been talkin' 'bout lately? Well he's ya brudda." Spot said.  
"Oh," Dani said, briefly pausing. "What did he say about me? Did he seem upset that I was here?"

"He didn't really say much, and he didn't seem ta be to upset. I think he  
actually wants to see ya"  
"Huh," Dani said pondering this statement. Neither of them spoke for a few  
seconds. "What's his new and improved name?"  
"Jack Kelly," Spot replied, knowing that this would bother her the most.  
"He abandon and as a consolation he took my name? I hate him."  
"He said that he offered ta take ya, but ya wouldn't go."

"Well at least he didn't lie to you. He did offer, but I didn't think he would actually go, and leave there, but he did." Dani said. She had heard enough for tonight now she just wanted to lie down. So she did, she put her head on Spot's shoulder and moved her legs so they hung off the end of the bench a little.


	5. chapter 5

Spot had just told Dani what Jack, or Francis, said. She hadn't said as much as he thought she would. She basically just sat and listened. In the middle of an awkward silence she had rested her head on his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what this meant and he didn't think she did either. They sat like that for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. Dani didn't seem to be as mad as she seemed lonely, and forsaken. Spot broke the silence. "It's gettin' dark we should probably head back to The Lodgin' House."  
  
"Your probably right." They walked in silence but Spots mind wasn't silent, not in the least. It was cluttered with worries and doubts. He still wasn't sure how Jack was going to handle this. Spot knew how it feels to abandon. He had, had years to cope with this though, and his family didn't leave him everyone died. He was the only child of a lower class family. When they died Spot was eight, and he was already selling newspapers. It was basically just a switch of attention. Now his full attention went to being a newsie instead of being a son. "You're coming with me tomorrow, right?" Dani asked.  
  
"Of course Dan, I wouldn't let ya go alone."  
  
"Thanks Spot," She said as she gave him an admiring look.  
  
point of view change  
  
The rest of the walk back to The Lodging House was silent. It wasn't so much that they were deep in thought, but that neither of them knew what to say. As soon as they reached The Lodging House Dani ran up stair into "the lodging room" leaving Spot to walk in by himself. When she came entered the room she saw people doing what they always did sleeping, playing poker, and sleeping. So Dani did what she usually did at this time, she invited herself to a game of poker with Trixie, Cheat, and handful of other newsies. Right before they were about to deal Dani in when Trixie asked,  
  
"Ya wanna mete in da bathroom wit' da other goils?"  
  
"Umm, sure." Dani said not knowing exactly what this meant. Dani went straight into the girl's bathroom next door, and waited for a few minutes until the rest of the girls pilled in. Kitty and Butter sat in the counter top and Trixie and Dani sat on the floor. Soon Dani realized Blue was missing.  
  
"Where's Blue shouldn't she be here too?" Dani asked. As soon as she said this all the girls looked at Trixie who looked back at Dani.  
  
"We don't talk to Blue much any more." Trixie began. "Ever since she started dating Jack she's seemed ta be a different person."  
  
Dani couldn't believe how weird it felt to hear his name now. He wasn't just some person from Manhattan he was, or at one time was, Francis Sullivan her brother. Trixie kept talking. "She used ta be so fun ta be around and laughed a lot but now she doesn't talk much and keeps basically to herself."  
  
"Don't blame Jack for this,"Butter said in a rather irritated tone "When they first stared going out she was fine. It's just lately; she's been acting funny. Like she won't spend time with us because it's to painful it's almost as if she's hiding something from us."  
  
"Oh," Dani said. Not really knowing how to respond."  
  
"So do you like any of the boys here?" Kitty asked breakin the awkward silence.  
  
"I don't know. Are we aloud to like them? There kinda like Business  
  
partners." Dani stated. All the girls looked a little confused by her question. Butter  
  
was the first to speak.  
  
"What are business partners?" She asked not really looking for answer. "And of course were allowed to like 'um! Were newsies not dead." She said with a smile. All of the girls including Dani laughed at this comment. After the laughter quieted Kitty stared sharing her crush.  
  
"I think Snipeshooter is really cute." All the girls laughed at this statement except Kitty, who sat looking mad.  
  
"It's just cute that's all Kitty. And Snipeshooter lives in Manhattan. That's along ways away" Butter said, still smiling.  
  
"I don't care." Kitty said. Sticking her little nose in the air. "Besides Trixie likes Jack and he also lives in Manhattan, but no one's laughing at her."  
  
Butter was giggling as she said, "Anyway I like Cheat. He's so nice ta everyone, and not ta mention those gorgeous eyes."  
  
"Oh my Gosh." Trixie said throwing the roll of toilet paper, she was playing with, at Butter.  
  
"Ya all just don't appreciate Jacks strong personality and beautiful features." Trixie said closing her eyes, trying to picture him. All the girl laughed at this also. Dani didn't think she'd ever laughed this much in one night before.  
  
"Com'on Dani, ya have ta like someone." Butter said emphasizing 'someone'.  
  
"Umm, I don't know anyone well enough to fancy them." Dani said, hoping that they knew that saying fancy wasn't a Charleston thing, it was more of a Danielle Kelly thing. They stayed in the bathroom for about an hour talking, braiding hair, and taking showers.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Spot noticed that all girls weren't in the room, so he assumed they were in the bathroom talking. He was glad they accepted Dani with no hesitation but he's noticed lately that Blue hasn't really been in the group. She's been kinda to herself. Not to his surprise he saw her in her bunk staring at the bottom of the bunk above her. So Spot as the leader of the Brooklyn newsies went over to have a talk with her.  
  
"Blue are ya feelin' ok 'cause ya aren't actin' like ya self lately even Jack said somethin' 'bout it. Ya wanna talk?"  
  
"Not today Spot" Blue said. It was good to hear her voice again. Spot knew something big was up, but if she didn't want to talk Spot wasn't going to pressure him. And besides she said 'not today' not never, so he could wait till then. 


	6. chapter 6

After the girls were finally done in the bathroom all Dani wanted to do was go to bed. The day had been long, and she knew that tomorrow would be even longer, and she also knew she would need all the sleep she could get for it. She was lucky to have a friend like Spot. He cared genuinely for her. She wasn't exactly sure where their relationship stood right now, but by this time tommarrow she would.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Spot was at the dock. He wasn't contemplating his extremely hard day or anything like that. He was thinking about Dani. After her and Jack work out all of their problems will she leave and go back to Charleston? Would Jack go with her if she did? Spot certainly wasn't attached to this girl, or so he thought. He had only known her for less than two days. He was tired of thinking, or maybe he was just tired. Whatever it was got up and walked back to The Lodging House. When he got their Dani was already in bed. Spot decided that it would be best for him to go to bed too.  
  
**The next day and point of view change**  
  
Again Dani woke to someone in the bathroom. She looked up at Spots bunk and he wasn't there. So she got up and routinely went to the bathroom, did all the things she needed to do in there, and waited for Spot outside of The Lodging House.

"Ya want breakfast first?" Spot asked. Dani turned around to face him and couldn't help but smile when she saw him standing there.

"Sure" She said between laughs. They talked as they walked to the pastry shop.

"How was ya sleep." Spot asked starring at the ground.

"On my back, Spot." Dani replied. She had tossed and turned all night.

With each step she was growing more nervous. Dani didn't want Spot to be nervous and feel out of place but it seemed to her that he did. By the time they got to the Pastry shop Dani thought they had ran out of things to talk about, but Spot was just getting started.

Last night Spot couldn't sleep either, so he made a list of questions for Dani. He wasn't sure how to go about asking these questions. So he just started asking. "What do you plan to do after you and Jack work things out or whatever you can here to do?"

She looked up from her pastry, thought for a minute, and answered, "I don't know I guess it depends on what happens between me and Jack. I like it here though." She said, not really knowing what he was looking for. He was being exceptionally hard to read today.

"Is staying even an option?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course." She managed to say "Staying is my favorite option, but I don't want to impose upon anyone." Dani said looking up from her half-eaten pastry. She still couldn't read his face.

"You're not imposing on anyone. Everyone wants you to stay."

"I'm just used to any mattering to any one if I stay or if I go. It doesn't half to but does it matter, if I go?" She said staring into his eyes.

"Sure," He said. "You're a interesting person Dani, I don't want you to go." Spot said starring back into her eyes.

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. When they got out side Dani asked the first question,

"If I wanted to become a newsie, could I?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you work anywhere else." Spot answered surprised that she even felt the need to ask. From that point on they talked about random thing until they reached Manhattan, at which point they walked in silence to The Manhattan Lodging House. When they got there, there was a boy waiting outside the door. Spot nudged her to let her know that that was him. That was Francis, or Jack.

"Hi ya Spot." The Jack said spitting in his hand and sticking it out for Spot to shake. Spot did the same without saying anything though. Dani was in complete awe that he could just act completely normal, as if nothing happened.

"It's nice ta see ya Dani," Jack said looking at her. Dani let a small tear slip out of her, which she quickly wiped away. They both just stood there looking at each other. "You sure have grown," He said trying to break the silence.

"You would think, since the last time I saw you I was seven. A lot can happen in seven years Jack. A lot of things you'll never know about, because you left. You left a seven-year-old girl to raise her self on the streets. I just have one question, how do you sleep at night knowing that you're little sister could be raped, murdered, beaten." By now the tear were flooding out of her eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at her. Neither Dani nor Spot could figure out what was going on in Jacks head.

"Aren't you going to say some thing." Dani yelled, the tears streaming out of her eyes faster and faster as each second goes by. "Say something! Say anything!" Dani screamed. She fell back wards, and lucky for her Spot was there to catch her. He dragged her over to the wooden crate Jack had been sitting on earlier. She buried her face in her hands and whispered,

"I hate you." Though she didn't see it with that statement a small tear also fell from Jacks eye.


	7. chapter 7

"Fine hate me." Jack started "But even if I'd stayed I would 'ave been thrown in a local refuge or somethin'. Dani it was a lose or lose situation for me I had no choice I had to go, and ya wouldn't come wit' me." Dani was about to respond when they heard noises coming from upstairs in The Lodging House. "Looks like my newsies are up." Jack almost whispered. Spot being the only one in grasp of his emotions, took Dani by the hand, and motioned for Jack to follow him to a near by park. Dani had now temporarily stopped crying and was holding onto Spots hand like if she let go she would fall into a pit or something of that sort.

"Why didn't you make me go? I was only seven. You were ten you could have easily forced me go." Dani's eyes were pleading with his. Neither of them were sure what for though.

"I didn't want ta go myself. I wasn't about ta drag someone who also didn't want ta go." Jack said, the guilt he was feeling showed up in his face.

"Jack I was seven I didn't know what I wanted. If you had told me I could have a piece of candy if I went with you I would have gone."

"Now I would do thing differently, but I was also only a little kid Dani I didn't know how ta raise you. I had to raise myself."

"Well you could have at least helped me instead of leaving me all alone in the streets of Charleston. You were a boy, which gave you another advantage. You were stronger, but don't worry; now I can take care of myself. Though don't go believing that I didn't get my share of black eyes, or as you say it soaked. So many times I wished I had a brother who cared about me. Then maybe he would go soak those guys for me when I couldn't fight anymore." Dani looked up looking for a response, but Jack didn't give one. She wasn't crying out of sorrow anymore. She was crying out of anger for all those nights she went with out food or a place to go, and here he is, the Manhattan newsies leader livin' the high life. And now he wouldn't even respond to her questions? Who did he think he was? "Say something Jack," Dani commanded. He didn't he just stared at he ground. "Say something." Dani was quieter this time, as if the thing that had keep her going all this time had just died.

"What do you want me to say Dani? Nothing I say can or will make you fell better. You came all the way up here to yell at me and I'm going to let you do it. Yell Dani; yell as loud as you want so the whole world can hear. I don't care." Dani's face was covered in the tears flowing freely her eyes. "I'm sorry Dani, that's all I can say." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack got up to go.

"I didn't mean it," Dani whispered. Surprised that she was going to say this, and even more surprised that she thought this.

"Didn't mean what?" Jack asked looking back.

"That I hated you." Jack stood there and looked at her for a minute and then began walking again. "You're going to leave me again?" She asked this time only to be heard by Spot.

Spot really know how to reply to this comment so he just held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. They sat their for almost forty-five minutes, not all of it was spent crying, but most of it he was holding her.

"Let's go home Spot." Dani finally said. They walked for the most part in silence. They walked over to a small bagel shop for lunch. Their encounter with Jack hadn't taken to long but walking back and forth from Manhattan to Brooklyn was extremely time consuming. Spot bought two bagels one chocolate for Dani and a plain one for himself. He was running out of money and they were going to have to go back soon. On their way back to Brooklyn very few words were exchanged between the both of them. When the neared The Lodging House Dani turned and looked at Spot.

"How do I look?" Dani asked trying to put a normal face on.

"Beautiful as normal," Spot replied

"No, I mean is my face red, tear streaked, something?"

"No, ya look fine." With that Dani thanked him for everything and ran up the stairs of The Lodging House.

She ran straight in the bathroom. She was a wreck. Her hair wasn't wavy anymore and it was flying all over the place, and in her eyes you could see how exhausted she was. She sat on the counter top thinking. _They really should put a chair in here._ She thought_. _When she decided what to do she jumped down from the counter and went into the lodging room. Spot was lying on his bunk with his eyes closed. Dani got a blanket and a pillow and before she knew it she was asleep. She didn't bother waking up for dinner either. She slept till the next morning, when she heard someone getting ready in the bathroom she didn't even bother to see if it was Spot. She just got up and headed for the girl's bathroom.

**i'm sorry it's really short. it sounded longer when i was writing it. Shout outs to my loyal reviewer LegallyRed and AngeryPrincess13. you really should read their stories:)**

**i'll write more next time**

**rachel**


	8. chapter 8

**three hours later i'm finally done. i hope you like it it's now 3:00 a.m. and i plan on going to bed.**

**i only own the newsies you don't recognize the rest should but don't belong to me.**

**rachel**

Today instead of waiting for Spot outside she came back after getting ready and sat on her bunk. Spot usually didn't take this long getting ready in the morning, but it didn't bother her too much. I gave her time to think.

Seeing Jack yesterday, for the first time in ten years hadn't been an easy thing to do. Neither her nor Jack had found it an easy; the difference was that Dani had Spot with her the whole time. Spot was the best friend Dani could ask for. He wasn't just a best friend he was The Best Friend to Dani. If you believe that everyone has one friend that was created just for them Dani's was Spot Colon. Spot came out of the bathroom, walked over to Dani's bunk, and whispered in her ear,

"Follow me down stairs." Dani got up and followed him down the stairs as he had asked.

"Where are we going?" Dani asked. Once they were down there.

"I wasn't planen on goin' anywhere, but since were both up there's no use stayin' here. You want ta go ta da dock?"

"Where is that?"

"It's where me thrown is." Spot said smiling. Dani was wearing her knee length skirt, and there was still a morning breeze, which made the streets chillier than Dani had thought they would be.

"Burrrr," Dani said aloud.

"Ya cold?" Spot asked

"Just a wee bit."

"Well then com'ere." At that moment Spot picked her up and carried her in his arms. Dani would have screamed, but it was too early and she might wake someone. Some she resorted to plan two talk calmly.

"Spot what do you think you are doing?" Dani asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm carryin' ya. I heard some one say that da closer ya get ta someone the warmer you'll be. So I figured the closest I could get to ya was carryin' ya. I would give ya me jacket, but I don't have one." Dani just looked at him for a minute. His logic made complete sense.

"Oh." Was all Dani could say. No one had ever carried her before, and if they had they had a better reason than her being cold. When they finally got to the docks Dani was riding on his back. Half way there Spots arms had gotten tired and he told her to jump on his back, to which she did a little unwillingly.

The dock wasn't exactly what Dani had pictured. It was kinda dirty, as was everything else in newsie life. Spot climbed on some boxes and sat.

"What do ya think of me thrown?" Spot asked gesturing to the pile of boxes underneath him. The boxes were piled so it roughly resembles a chair. It was high though. You could probably see the whole dock from up there.

"It's nice," Dani said looking up at him.

"Come take a look, be my Duchess for a minute." Dani smiled at the thought of being a duchess. Her life was so far from royalty. Climbing up the boxes wasn't easy. Some of them moved and it felt more like a burden to get up there than it's worth, till she got up there. She had been right. You could see the whole dock from up there. Spot just laughed at her interest in the view and when she tried to turn she almost fell, but Spot put his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She ended up sitting in his lap. Dani could fell her cheeks going red but Spot just smirked. Dani eventually got off of Spot's lap, and they talked for a while.

"Listen me newsies are coming." Spot said

Spot started climbing down and Dani followed him.

"Hey ya Spot, Dani ready ta go get papes?" Cheat asked. Spot nodded, and we walked to the distribution office. Spot headed for the front of the line while Dani stayed in the back with the other girls.

"Dani how ya feelin'?" Trixie asked her red hair blowing in the breeze.

"Better than I was. Thanks for letting me sleep yesterday, I really needed it."

"Don't thank me. Thank Spot he wouldn't let nobody even get near ya. We even had to play cards and stuff in the hall so'se not ta wake ya."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I would have know I...." Dani was cut off by Kitty

"I thought ya was dead at first. 'Cause ya didn't move at all last night."

"Yeah, ya were out like a rock. What happened ta make ya that tired?" Butter asked. All of the girls were looking at Dani until Spot called for her at the front of the line. _Perfect timing_ Dani thought. She was going to tell her friends, just not now.

Dani walked up to the front of the line, and followed Spot through a crowd and handed her a third of his papes. Today Dani was on her own selling today. When she was done she went looking for Spot. When she found him and saw that he still had papes in his hand, she was overjoyed. Spot found it hilarious that Dani was excited that she sold a third of his papes before he sold two thirds of the papes.

"Were meeting all the guys at Willies (Brooklyn's equivalent to Tibby's) for lunch, and were going to be late if you don't hurry up." Spot said impatiently.

"Spot I have a rock stuck in my shoe and it won't come out." Dani said, as she felt inside of her shoe, and then hit it gently on the sidewalk.

"Let me see that shoe." Spot said getting more and more impatient by the minute. He took the shoe and slapped it as hard as he possible could against a near by tree few times. Soon a small pebble fell out. "That's tiny rock was what this whole thing was about?" Spot said throwing Dani's her shoe.

"It felt a lot bigger." She said laughing, as they walked to Willies. When they got there only half of the newsies were already there, but as soon as Spot opened the door Cheat said,

"What took ya so long? Ya get lost?" Cheat bravely asked.

"Ya wanna talk outside Cheat?" Spot threatened. Cheat sat down and Spot began his excuse. "Dani over here had a tiny rock in her shoe and threw a huge fit, until I came and got it out,"

"You almost killed my shoe" Dani responded

"Too bad you're shoe ain't a live." Spot said. Dani went and sat next to Trixie and Butter at the next table. Blue was at a table alone and Kitty wasn't back yet.

"Did anyone else hear who's gracein' are dinner table tonight?" Trixie asked getting both the girls complete attention.

"Who, tell us, com'on Trixie." Butter begged.

"Jack Kelly and Mush." Trixie said as Butter began to ask questions a-mile-a-minute. "So Dani are ya excited ya're going to meet two of da best lookin' newsies in New Yowk." Trixie said, trying to sound convincing.

"Sure. I mean why not?" Dani said, not really caring how she sounded.

"It doesn't sound like you're excited." Butter said. "But once you see the two's of them let me tell ya, ya will be."

"I'm sure," was all she could manage. It wasn't really the fact of seeing him. It was the fact of seeing him in front of all these people. She needed ta see him now alone, without Spot. "I've got to go the restroom." Was the excuse she fed Butter and Trixie. Dani hated to lie to them, but she had to. Spot was the bigger problem. She knew he wasn't going to let her out of his sight if he didn't have to. So Dani thought of something that used to work with Jack when he was still Francis.

"Spot I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head to The Lodging House."

"Do ya want me ta sent someone ta go wit' ya?" Spot asked, not even looking back.

"No I'll be fine I just wanted to let you know." Dani almost didn't make it on that one. She didn't know why she found it so hard to lie to these people.

She walked out the door and remembered something. She had no idea how to get to Manhattan. It was somewhere over The Brooklyn Bridge, so she started there. As soon as she got to the other side of the bridge she stopped in the bagel shop her and Spot went to and asked for directions. She finally reached Manhattan, a few direction stops, and two 'getting rock out of shoe' stops later and she was there. Now her second task awaited her. How to find Jack. Last time he was waiting for her at The Lodging House, but if this place was anything like Brooklyn you only slept and bathed at The Lodging House the rest of the time you were anywhere else.

When suddenly two extremely ugly men came running by followed by Jack and another girl. She didn't really want to distract him, so she walked behind, fast enough to keep up and not get lost. Suddenly they turned in an alley where they broke out into a street fight. The guy fighting the girl threw her against a wall as soon as her saw Dani and came running after her. Jack turned his head to see where the guy was running and yelled,

"Dani do somethin' he's gettin' away!"

Naturally living on the streets Dani knew how to fight. It wasn't to hard for her because the person she was fighting wasn't too sharp when he came running at her she ducked, and he tripped over her body and fell into a brick wall. And he was out for awhile, Jack was getting the other guy under control so Dani went and checked on the other girl. There was no blood, but she was knocked unconscious. So Jack would have to carry her back to the pace she lived. Dani just sat there watching the fight for a minute until she got up walked up to the boy Jack was fighting just in time to hear him say

"Com'on Sweetheart hit me wit' you're best shot."

So she did, he was so taken aback that he just stood there for a minute giving Jack enough time to him down. After the fight was over Jack shifted his attention to the girl.

"How's Coral?" He asked.

"You mean the girl? She's fine, just not conscience. She'll need you to carry her to where ever she lives. She may have a headache when she wakes up, but no permanent damage that I can see."

"Ok I'll carry her back to The Lodgin' House" Jack said looking at her. The trip to The Lodging House was completely silent. Jack didn't even both to respond to the people who called to him from the streets, whom Dani assumed were Jacks newsies. When they reached The Lodging House Dani waited out side while Jack put the girl down and assigned a newsie to watch her.

Dani became impatient and began to pace back and forth in front of the door. Soon after the pacing began Jack came out and motioned for Dani to follow him.

"What do ya want Dan? I ain't got time for this game. I got to be in Brooklyn in two hours"

"Well, I should be in Brooklyn now so don't play games with me. You got a dinner tonight in Brooklyn; well it can't be weird between us. We have to be the happy siblings or the happy strangers, and I can play them both so it's you're pick Jack. What do you wanna be?"

"Is this you're sad way of forgivin' me? Or askin' for my forgiveness?" He asked, smiling

"Don't push it Jack, I'm tired of lying to my friends. You need to make you're decision fast."

"So you would admit, in a room full of people that you're my sister?" Jack asked having a little too much fun with these questions.

"Yes," Dani said in a rather quietly.

"Then I pick the family one." Jack answered, not to Dani's surprise. They just stood there looking at each other contemplating what to say next. Dani spoke first,

"I have to go Spot is probably tearing through The Lodging House right now looking for me."

"Wait nobody knows you're here?" Jack asked, Dani nodded. Jack started cracking up and told her good luck, and she headed back to Brooklyn. With the wrath of Spot waiting for her.


	9. chapter 9

Howdy,

Thank you loyal reviewers especially shelbactress13.

Disclaimer- as I said before I'm trying to buy the rights to the newsies but I'm having a hard time so until further notice I still don't own the newsies. tear-tear

"Where did ya go?" Spot asked when Dani finally reached Brooklyn.

"I went to Manhattan to see Jack." Dani said defensively.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" You could see that under his anger-act, he really did care and was worried about her when he didn't know where she was.

"First off you were mad at me and didn't even look at me when I told you I was going back to The Lodging House, and I knew you either wouldn't let me go or you would come with me."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have."  
Spot had been walking To Manhattan to see if Dani was there, and caught up with her on the Brooklyn Bridge. That's where this conversation was taking place.

"Spot don't make a scene," Dani said trying to quiet him.

"Don't tell me to be quiet Danielle. I had no idea were's ya were, and ya got everybody worried about ya. You can't just walk out now wit'out tellin' nobody. No dat you're a newsie ya got da newsies watchin' you're back. And we didn't know where you're back was." After Spot said this they began walking back to Brooklyn.

"What did ya need ta see Jack about?" Spot asked.

"He's coming to dinner in Brooklyn tonight and we needed to talk about how were going to act and what were going to be." Dani calmly stated.

"What did Jackie boi say?" Spot asked staring straight ahead.

"We didn't talk for that long, so not that much. But you were pretty worried about me weren't you." Dani said while smiling at him.

"I guess why?"

"Because you called me Danielle and you haven't called me that since we first met." Spot laughed a little at this comment, but that was it. They talked on unimportant subjects until they were almost in Brooklyn.

"Dani, is this dinner tonight going ta be weird for ya?" Spot asked

"Yeah, but if I don't do it now it will be even stranger the next time. Besides me and Jack talked about this and we have it worked out."

"Ok, if you're happy." Spot said. The next thing he said was kinda late, because he debated about it for so long. "I'll be there if ya need me." Dani didn't say anything, but she took his hand and laced her fingers in with his. He looked at her confused, and she glanced up at him smiling.

When they neared The Lodging House they unlaced their fingers so no one would get the wrong idea. They sky was a dark gray. It looked as though it might rain soon. When Spot and Dani entered The Lodging House it seemed as though no one was there, but suddenly Kitty ran down the stairs and attached her self the Danny's led while sobbing loudly.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Dani asked looking down at the little girl.

"Butter and Trixie said you had been eaten by monsters and I would never see you again." Kitty said between sobs.

"I don't know why they would say that, but I surely didn't get eaten by a monster. I went to Manhattan to see Jack before dinner." Kitty looked up at her and asked.

"Why would ya go see Jack? He's coming ta dinner so ya could 'ave seen him then." Kitty said detaching herself from Dani's leg, as Spot began walking up the stairs.

"Do you want to know a secret Kitty?" Dani asked smiling.

"What about?" Kitty said raising an eyebrow and staring up at her.

"Why I went to see Jack today, and an even bigger secret than that I'm not sure when I'll tell anyone else."

"Yeah." Said Kitty getting on her tiptoes so she could whisper in her ear.

"I'll tell you out side." Dani said smiling at the anticipation in Kitty's face. As soon as they closed the door Butter and Trixie came out side with scowls on both of their faces and Trixie said,

"If ya tell us you're secret we might forgive ya for lyin' ta us about where ya was goin'."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that I just didn't want Spot to follow me, but you both can hear if you don't tell anyone. Jack and I will take care of that. You promise." Kitty was the first to promise and then Trixie and Butter promised, still scowling.

"Ok well the reason I came to New York was to look for Jack. He's my brother." Trixie and Butter traded their scowls for questions. They were so excited.

"What? That's so strange. Jack has a sister, and we know her? Is that why ya looked so pale when I was talkin' about Jack at Willies today?" Trixie asked piecing together the puzzle.

"Wait," Butter said, "If he's you're brudda shouldn't ya be happy ta hear his name, and why is it a secret?"

"It's really not a secret, I just want to tell the guys when I'm ready."

"Ok," Butter said, "But why weren't ya happy ta hear he's comin' ta dinner tonight." All the girls nodded when they heard the question. Dani really didn't want to tell them this, and maybe make them think differently about Jack, but she could see there was no avoiding this question.

"Well, When I was seven, and Jack was ten are mother died. And in the middle of the funeral Jack ran to New York, and left me alone in Charleston. When I came the other day I wasn't exactly happy to see him. The reason I went to see him today was because I didn't want it to be weird between us in front of all the boys here."

"Why did he do it?" Butter asked.

"He said it was because the police thought that he killed our mother so he was running from them. Another thing he said that was true was that he did ask me to go with him the night before, but I didn't want to and I never thought that he would actually go and leave me." All the girls were quiet, until Kitty spoke.

"Are ya still mad at him?" Kitty asked

"No, I mean he is my brother I couldn't stay mad at him forever. So now we made, and I'm not sure how it's going to be."

"So, ya did have a good reason to lie." Trixie said

"Yeah, were sorry we were mad at ya Dani, and were sorry we lied to ya Kitty." Butter said for both of them.

"That's fine don't worry. I would be mad if one of you lied to me." Dani said as they started back inside the building.

"Too bad ya weren't here though, Spot got so worried and mad about ya, you're the envy of any girl who's ever liked Spot." Butter said as the walked up the stairs.

"What were ya goils talkin' about for so long? Jack and Mush should be here soon." Cheat said with only the intention of watching Butter and Trixie go crazy at the mention of their names.

Trixie and Butter ran into the bathroom pulling Dani and Kitty with them. Butter and Trixie were putting on their nice clothes, brushing their hair and talking almost faster than Dani could understand.

"Dani ya don't think you're actually wearing Spots clothes when Mush and Jack are here do?" Butter asked, seeing Kitty and I sitting on the bathroom floor playing a game of cards.

"Hmm, yeah," Dani answered innocently.

"Where's the clothes we met ya in?" Trixie asked "Go get 'um, then change into 'um and I'll do you're hair." Dani obeyed, reluctantly though. When Trixie was done with her hair Dani went into the room with all the boys and stayed in there until she saw Blue look up at the clock, gasp, and run down the stairs and right out the door. Dani got up and followed her out the door and got out there just in time to see her turn in an alley. When she got close she could hear Jacks voice.

"Hey ya Blue."

"Hello Jack."

"Blue what's wrong? Why did ya want ta meet me out here? And why didn't ya come ta Manhattan da other day when ya said ya would? Blue does it feel like I'm pressurin' ya inta somethin' ya don't want?"

"Yes Jack it does, and it always has. I never wanted to go out with you I never wanted to kiss you, and I'll never want to go to Santa Fe with you. I've always been pressured."

Wow Blue slow down what are ya talkin' about? You're not makin' much sense. Is there somethin' ya want ta tell me?"

"No I just told you everything."

"I mean the real thing that's bothering you."

There was a pause

"I'm pregnant"

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know it's not mine we never..."

"Jack I know it's not you're, it belongs some one I hardly know."

"Blue, you'se smart, you'se know the consequences, why did ya do it."

Blue started to cry

"Jack I just came to say goodbye, I'm going back to Tennessee to live with my parents their the only people I think can help now"

"I hate to see ya go, and ya know that, but I think it is the best thing."

After this Dani went inside. She didn't go up the stairs though; she just sat in the little room off of the lobby that had a fire place and thought. _Wow, I can't believe Blue got pregnant. I hardly knew her, but it'll be hard on Spot. I wonder if he knows she's going? He'll find out soon enough. Jack didn't really sound to sad to hear that she's going to Tennessee. I think he's scared to know that she's pregnant. And not to mention she cheated on him. I guess I wouldn't be that sad to see someone go who cheated on me. No one seemed to close to Blue so I don't think it will be that big of a deal. Which is sad, but I know it will upset Spot. He seems to try and be close to all of his newsies. Maybe that's why he's such a good leader._

"Dani what are ya doin' down 'ere alone?" Jack asked nervously, But he had to try to talk to her like an older brother, and wouldn't a brother ask what she was doing?

"Thinking." Dani replied, surprised that Jack would stop to talk to her, but she wasn't going to let it show they were going to have a conversation like real brothers and sisters.

"About what?" Jack asked walking over to the chair across from her.

"I kinda heard something I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry Jack, but I overheard you and Blues conversation. Sorry"

"You'se was spyin' on me and we only officially been brudda and sista for two hours?" Jack said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jack I followed Blue to see where she was goin' and heard you're voice, so I stayed. So how are you taking it? You know Blue cheating on you and then running away."

"Yes, Dani I know." Jack said mockingly "I guess I'm upset that she's leaving, but it's best for her and her baby." Then another voice spilled in the room,

"Jackie boi and Dani having a conversation without tears I don't believe it." Spot said halfway down the stairs.

"Hi ya Spot." Jack said sticking out his hand

"Where's Mush? The girls said he was comin' too."

"He's runnin' a little late, but he'll be here." Jack said, as Dani slipped up the stairs and found someone to play poker with until Mush came.

**I know that was kinda boring but you figured out what happened to Blue. next chapter will be more of the Manhattan newsies or so i think.**

**rachel**

****


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own the newsies because some people, who probably don't even do anything with them, own them. I'm just a diehard fan. I also don't own Sunshine, she belongs to AngryPrincess13 who's stories you will read or my mob of angry newsies will attack!!!!!

"Dani where have you been?" Trixie asked.

"I went down stairs for a minute, Jacks here." Dani said with a slight smile knowing that she was about to go crazy. And she did. Trixie called for Butter and they ran down the stairs faster than anyone ever could have dreamed they could. From upstairs Dani could here the sound of two very excited "hellos" and some complements, and that's when Dani stopped paying attention. She played cards for about an hour.

"Everybody it's time ta go." Spot yelled from the down stairs lobby. "Mush's here." Kitty grabbed Dani by the hand and they made their way down the stairs. When they got down there, to Dani's surprise, Must stuck out his hand and said,

"You must be the infamous Dani, I've heard so much about you." He said, not too seriously.

"I've heard much about it also, but it was from Butter and Trixie and I'm not sure how true it all was." He laughed, then he put his arm around her neck and they walked out the door. Leaving a very jealous Trixie and Butter.

"So what did they tell you 'bout me?" Mush asked staring ahead.

"It was more of a joke, I didn't mean to imply..." Dani was interrupted mid- sentance by Jack coming up behind them.

"Please get you'se arms of my sista." Jack said pushing Mush's arm from her neck.

"Jack," Dani said.

"If ya can spy on me den I can watch out for ya, and tell other guys ta lay off." Jack said putting his arm around her neck.

"So, you told Mush." Dani asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, so how'd ya tell or wait how many did ya tell." Jack said smiling.

"Three." Dani said, as Mush slowed down to walk with Cheat.

"Yeah, not surprising." Jack said

"What does that mean?" Dani asked defensively. "You've only known me for two three days, don't judge me."

"I wasn't judging ya, I was judgin' all goilies. Goils blab everythin' they can't keep a secret ta save their lives." Dani and Jack both laughed at this statement.

When they arrived at Willies everyone sat somewhere they usually don't sit, like none of the girls sat together, and all of the younger boys were scattered through the room among the older boys. To Dani's surprise she sat at the table with Jack, Spot, Mush, Cheat, Trixie, and herself. Trixie was all the way at the other end of the table so they didn't talk much.

"So Jackie boi how's you're newsies?" Spot said trying to start a conversation.

"They's just fine, we also got ourselves a new newsie. She's a goil too, her names Sunshine. Real pretty yellow hair beautiful smile, the whole works. Mush likes her." Everyone at the tables attention turned to a now blushing Mush. Jack smiled. "Mush isn't the only one who likes this goil. She's pretty popular in da Lodgin' House, Snipeshooter bought her flowers da other day an she kissed 'im on the cheack an almost every boy in da Lodgin' House bought her flowers the next day an she kissed each of 'um."

**I know it was kinda short, sorry. I also promised more Manhattan newsies this chapter, but I kinda forgot where I'm going with this, and I'm not sure when more Manhattan newsies will come in.**

**rachel**


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- **everybody knows that i own all the newsies so you're welcome to all fanfic, writers who write newsie stories and are using my newsies. Just kidding:) too bad though. I only own Dani, Jeromy, Kitty, Trixie, (which is kinda like LegallyRed you should read her stories) and Butter. and anyone else who is not in the movie:) **

**rachel**

The dinner at Willie's was as expected, not much happened. When it was over, and everyone was ready to leave it started raining, hard. The younger newsies, including Kitty, saw this as a chance to get really wet with an excuse, but the older newsies decided to stay in Willies for a while longer to see if the rain would let up.

"Where's Blue?" Spot asked scanning the room.

"Yeah, I been meanin' ta talk ta ya 'bout that." Jack said, writing things in his uneaten mashed potatoes. "Well she got pregnant, and..."

"Ya got one of me goils pregnant?" Spot asked ready to tear Jack apart.

"No." Jack said louder than he expected "It wasn't me I swear, she said she had been seein' a guy on da side, and she went back to Tennessee."

"Why would she go to Tennessee?" Spot asked. Not as mad as he was just sad she wouldn't tell him or say good-bye before she left.

"I think it was a good idea, what would she do wit' a baby on da streets of Brooklyn? And she has no money for a baby, those things are expensive." Jack said, laughing a little at his own joke. After that no one spoke. There was a long silence.

"I'm going back to The Lodging House, the storm has calmed a little, and I'm taking advantage of it. Am I going to see you back at The Lodging House?" Dani asked looking at Mush and Jack.

"Yeah," Spot answered for them. "They'll probably sleep there 'cause of da storm."

"Are ya sure Spot? 'Cause we might be able ta make it back if we run." Jack said jokingly

"Yeah, bein' a little wet won't hurt us." Mush said, "It might even do Jack here a little good." The room filled with laughter and Jack playfully punched him.

"Wit' dat said I'm goin' wit' Dan." Jack replied standing up Mush and Trixie followed them, but stayed a few steps behind talking.

"I think they make a cute couple." Dani said avoiding a puddle.

"Ya mean Mush and Trixie? He's liked her for a while, but now dat I'se single I kinda like her." Jack retorted.

"What has brought on this new found openness?" Dani asked laughing under her breath.

"Ya don't think I should tell ya things? Ya are my sista." Jack said slightly hurt.

"No, it's just no ones ever been this honest with me before that all. I'm just not used to it." Dani said surprised he was that easily hurt. Suddenly it began to rain hard and fast, and the Lodging House wasn't even in view. They ran as fast as they could to The Lodging House until Dani tripped, and fell in a huge puddle. She sat there laughing for a minute until Trixie tripped over Dani and Mush tripped over Jack causing both of them to fall making a huge pile of wet cold people in the middle of the road.

'Sorry guys." Dani said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Jack and Mush got up first and helped the girls up. Then they put the girls on their shoulders and carried them to The Lodging House. When they got there Mush and Trixie went into the room with the small fireplace, and when they thought Jack and Dani had gone upstairs they shared a, small but meaningful, kiss.

Dani and Jack went upstairs, found an empty corner of the room, sat down, and talked until the showers were open

"Who do ya like Dan?" Jack asked focusing on a dent in the wall.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked focusing on the same dent.

"You know what I mean, cm'on Dani." Jack said.

"I don't, there's no one here that I think of that way. These people are my family." They talked for about an hour until the showers were open.

"Guess what I saw." Dani said when all the girls were in the bathroom.

"What?" Kitty asked very interested.

"I saw Mush and Trixie kissing." Dani said. Butter went absolutely crazy with excitement.

"Trixie why didn't ya tell me? Do ya like a lot? How was the kiss? Was he good?" Butter asked in one breath.

"I Neva kiss an' tell." Trixie said grinning.

"Since when?" Butter asked. "Ya kiss an' tell all da time." She said trying to pry it out her.

"I don't get kissed all da time an' dis time it was special." Trixe said staring into space.

"Ahhhhh," Butter screamed. "She said _special_," Butter seemed more excited than Trixie.

"Dani, how did ya see us? We thought ya had went up stairs." Trixe asked

"That's what Jack and I wanted you to think." When Dani finished in the bathroom, she went down stairs to the room with the fireplace to see a small poker game. Dani was dealed in, and she played poker until she went to bed.

The next day

Dani again woke to Spot getting ready in the bathroom, then she did as she does every morning and met Spot down stairs.

"On to me throne?" Spot asked coming down the stairs.

"Lead the way captain." Dani said gesturing for him to walk.

"Ya know I think all me newsies should call me captain." Spot said pondering the concept.

"Hmmm," Was all Dani could say to that.

"You'se one of da only people who've eva been up there." Spot said as he stepped over a puddle from the storm last night. After that no one spoke for a moment "It rained hard last night." Spot said trying to strike a conversation.

"You know that term, It's raining cats and dogs out side, well, it comes from when peoples pets used to live on their roofs and when it rained really hard the animals would fall and therefor the term It's raining cats and dogs outside, was born." Dani said, not sure why she was saying that.

"That's interesting'." Spot said with a complete lack of interest. They walked in silence until they finally reached the dock.


End file.
